


Fireworks

by Seda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I mean like seriously guys this is just absolutely disgusting teeth rotting fluff, One Shot, Smut, because of course there is because its me, oh my god the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seda/pseuds/Seda
Summary: Waverly and Nicole go and watch the fireworks together.And have a *really* good night.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's fireworks season over here. For some reason, high treason brings out the festive in us.
> 
> And my season three re-write is being a particularly heavy bastard at the moment, and I think my brain rebelled and came up with this utter saccharine nonsense treat in protest.
> 
> Those put off by/used to my normal attempts to be deep and meaningful - this is soooo not :)

The night was full of the smell of frying onions, excited shrieks of children, and the humming low level excitement of a day pleasantly out of the ordinary. Under the dark skies there were bright lights everywhere, from the food stalls, to the children waving gaudily illuminated plastic swords, to the orange and red flicker thrown off the massive bonfire set at one end of the attraction. Crowds of people mingled and laughed and bumped and parted, wrapped in warm clothes, hot breath fogging in the cool air, eyes lit up at the flashing neon of hurtling amusement rides.

Nicole walked through it all, wide-eyed, with Waverly’s arm in hers.

“This is so…”

“Cheesy? Hicksville? 1952?”

“No. _Nice_ , I was going to say, actually.”

“Sure. Nicole Haught, who has swum with dolphins, climbed the Grand Canyon, and accepted her new home-town was awash with demons without blinking an eye, finally finds herself impressed by Purgatory’s annual fireworks event.”

Nicole looked over, and despite her protestation, Waverly was smiling to herself.

“Drink? They do hot chocolate over there?”

“Oo. They do hot chocolate with _rum_.”

 

~~~

 

They’d drank their drinks, the hot rum going a little to Nicole’s head, and then Waverly had dragged her over to a stall covered in impractically enormous stuffed lions, bears, and for some reason, pink-and-black striped tigers.

“C’mon Officer Haught-shot, fancy winning me a bear?”

Nicole straightened in pride, just the tiniest hint drunk, and more than a little punch-drunk on the simple pleasure of it all. Her girlfriend was asking her to use her marksmanship to win her a cuddly toy. How normal. How _nice._

“Of course. Get to picking out the one you want.” She winked. “Hey there, can I have five shots please?”

The stallholder passed her the adapted handgun, and the corks it shot, and Waverly watched her with an amused glint in her eye as Nicole carefully adopted her proper stance, aiming meticulously and seriously at the ring hanging over the edge of the bottle.

Pop! She shot. And frowned, the cork going so far off target she hadn’t even seen where it hit.

Pop! Another shot, too high.

 _Okay, just adjust for that_.

Pop!

_Below this time?! What?_

Pop!

“Damnit!”

Pop!

“Goddamnit! What is - are these guns rigged, sir?”

Waverly pulled her arm and so her attention away from the stallholder she’d started to grill, and she turned, and was instantly brought down to earth by the sight of Waverly Earp, giggling uncontrollably, eyes shining with affectionate humour.

“Good effort, honey. Really good. Can I have a go?”

“Hmmph. I don’t see why not. It’s all random, anyway, these toy guns don’t shoot straight. Five more, please?”

Pop-clatter.

“Oh, good shot Waves!”

Pop-clatter.

“Hey! You got another one!”

Pop!

“Oh, hard lucky baby, still that’s two, I think you get a prize for…”

Pop-clatter.

Pop-clatter.

“Four hits from five, ladies and gentlemen, that’s top prize, roll up roll up for the fastest gun in the wild wild west, it’s, Miiiss, Waaaverly, Earp!”

The stallholder took the pistol back from Waverly, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Thanks Steve. See you next year?”

“Sure. Mind you leave some prizes for the kids now, you hear me?”

Waverly giggled again, and looked round to see Nicole, gorping ungraciously at her.

“Oh, sweets. Don’t feel bad, there’s a knack, okay? And I’ve been coming here since I was, like, five years old.”

She was smiling, completely smug and completely happy; and Nicole hadn’t thought it was possible to love her any more than she already did.

“And what would Purgatory’s finest like as a prize?” Waverly said, grinning up cockily and with a tease in her eyes.

“Tiger, please.” Nicole said, finally smiling herself.

Apparently she could.

 

~~~

 

And then apparently she could some more. As the waltzer whirled them faster and faster through the night, the attendant dancing gracefully and dangerously amongst the twirling clanking rushing ride, spinning them giddily clockwise then counterclockwise, Nicole felt Waverly’s shoulder pressed into hers with the momentum, her hands held tight on the safety bar, her bangs whipped out of her eyes with the speed of them, her eyes shining with a simple excitement and adrenaline.

Nicole took one hand off the bar, and stretched it around the back of the cab and Waverly’s shoulders, feeling her body slide and press even closer in in the space created. She tilted her head up to the sky, and saw the stars whirl and dance. And let loose a very un-Nicole, completely unrestrained whoop, a shout of purest joy.

 

~~~

 

They’d needed a breather at the bonfire after that. And Waverly had pulled out a flask from somewhere mysterious, given her outfit of skin-tight jeans and warm but fashionably short woollen jacket.

“Waverly! You smuggled in hard liquor, contrary to the advertised terms and conditions of this event and the byelaw of this county against drinking spirits in public family events; with me, a _police officer_?”

Waverly looked up, genuinely worried for a second. Nicole let her stew for a second, and then let the joke into her eyes, and then her smile.

Waverly hit her arm with the back of a hand, a little harder than she meant to.

“Ow!”

“You’re on your night off, sweetie. As am I. No demons, no curse, this is just you and me.”

“Shh. Don’t jinx it.”

Waverly laughed, turned away from a family group behind her, and using Nicole as a shield, took a swig from the flask.

 

~~~

 

Definitely more than a little merry now with the whiskey chasing the rum, they wandered away from the fire, to take their place for the main event.

The field was filling up, with families off to one side in a roped off safety area, and this the main viewing area full of old couples with history in their eyes, teenagers chasing each other with both fizzing sparklers and an uncool enthusiasm they all ignored in each other for once, and groups of giggling women eyeing up young men, chests puffed out and struggling to combine manly indifference to fireworks with their secret boyish desire to see the sparks explode.

Nicole felt Waverly’s hand slip from the crook of her arm, down, to take her hand. She smiled.

“You always smile when I do that.”

“Do I?” Nicole answered, mildly. Smiling.

“Yup. It’s cute.”

“You’re cute.”

They found a spot, and Waverly found her spot, right in front of Nicole. Who wrapped her arms around her girl’s waist, and bent and kissed her neck, and tried her absolute hardest not to just stay there, breathing her in.

“Nicole. Behave.”

Waverly’s voice was quiet, loud enough to be heard, but not to carry.

“Sorry. You’re just.”

“Mm. Trust me, I know the feeling.”

Waverly for her part was stroking idle circles on Nicole’s wrist. It was all very distracting.

But then music started up, and a rocket flew up into the sky, and exploded in a ball of crimson, and for a second at least, both of their attention was on the display.

 

~~~

 

A few minutes in and the high-energy music the display had started with took a turn for the romantic, with some old love song accompanying silver streamers of fireworks, lighting up the sky, burning trails in their eyes.

Nicole was suddenly very conscious of the feel of Waverly’s body in her arms. She adjusted slightly, and, yes, she could move a piece of heavy fabric out the way, and then she had slipped one arm inside the coat, and her hand was on her love's sweater, flat above her belly.

She could feel the sudden stillness of her partner, and then there was a subtle shift, and Waverly wriggled and her arms pulled at something, and then the sweater pulled up under her hand, and suddenly she was touching soft, naked skin.

A rocket flew, and exploded, the bangs drawing screams and gasps from the crowd.

Nicole swallowed. And then moved the hand, just a fraction. Then curled her fingers, and, lightly, started to stroke, around and above and then below Waverly’s navel.

She felt Waverly lean more heavily back into her, as they both made a point of looking up, eyes fixed on the sky, neither of them seeing a thing.

Nicole was incredibly aware of how close they were pressed together now, and Waverly’s already short coat was somewhat rucked up, and she felt a pulse between her legs, not at all helped by the fact that she was now pressed forward, tight against her lover’s ass.

Waverly’s hands were grasping onto her own arms, one out of the coat, holding on for dear life, the other holding on and steadying the arm Nicole had at her stomach.

And then that arm pushed hers, downwards.

A slew of screamers went up, chasing and racing each other through the air, easily drowning out the soft ‘uh’ Nicole couldn’t help but make, as her hand just dipped beneath Waverly’s jeans waistband and felt the beginning of underwear.

She looked around them as subtly as she could. People were standing in loose groupings all around them, too close for anybody more than a few feet away to see through the crowd, not so close they were anywhere near anybody. Several couples were in the same pose as they, the taller wrapped around the shorter, arms entangled, faces turned in simple amazement up to the sky.

And the romance of the night, and the rum, and the whiskey, and the feeling that still ran through her veins, of Waverly flying through the air next to her, laughing, overtook her every staid sense, and she quickly fumbled open Waverly’s fly button, and slipped her hand fully inside her underwear, and with a single finger, pushed down into an incredible heat, and wet.

Waverly’s breaths were shallow, fast. Nicole couldn’t hear over the pop and crackle of the rockets, but she could see the puffs of them in the cold night air, and knew them, she knew her girlfriend’s breathing, and what every pace and cadence meant. She knew what the strange tension of Waverly’s body meant, and knew what it needed, knew just the pace that would work, that would take her up to where she needed to be.

They were both looking up at the fireworks, which themselves seemed to be working themselves up to something big. Her finger moved at Waverly’s core, a little more pressure, a lot more rhythm, and she could feel the tiny jerks of her lover’s hips, trying not to make it obvious, trying her hardest to be still, but Nicole knew, she _knew_ how close she was.

And she knew that she herself couldn’t hold herself still any longer, and crowd be damned, she bent her head, and kissed Waverly’s neck, hard, and worked her fingers at Waverly, and then she whispered in her ear.

“You’re beautiful.”

A set of five fireworks exploded into intermingling rings of red, and green, and silver.

“Oooh”, went the crowd, as one.

A river of sparkling fire shot into the air, and the golden fireworks crackled and shone so bright, only fading slowly, trails left in the air like the memory of the gold that had run there before.

“Ahhh”, sighed the crowd.

And Nicole straightened, and pulled her hand up and out, and back simply around her waist again. Steadying and holding her girlfriend up, who felt weak and insubstantial enough to simply float away, like the chinese lanterns Nicole could see rising silently up in the distant night sky.

 

~~~

 

The crowd had started to drift away when Waverly finally turned in Nicole’s arms, and, giggling, used Nicole’s body as a shield again to do up her button, and straighten her coat.

“You are so bad.”

“ _I’m_ bad? Excuse me? Who pulled their top up? Who pushed me…” Nicole blushed. Oh, right, _now_ she blushes.

Waverly shrugs a shoulder. Makes a non-committal noise of unashamed, no, _delighted_ mischief. And wraps her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, gazing up at her in completely unabashed adoration.

Nicole can see the flicker of the fading bonfire in her eyes, the soft red of the flames highlighting the hint of a flush on her cheeks.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You already said that.” Waverly replied, softly.

Nicole grins. “We should do this every year.”

“Yes please. Every year. All of the years, please.”

_Is that..? Doesn't matter. Doesn't matter._

“Okay. Every last one."

Nicole takes a deep, deep breath. And leans down, and, for the first time that night, she kisses Waverly.

**Author's Note:**

> Writers like comments like little kids like fluffy dogs


End file.
